Am I the One? DamonOC
by swaggerrr101
Summary: Stefan's best friend from childhood has been around with him for a century and half. She moved in when Damon was seven and Stefan was one. She always loved Damon, always. Damon's been rather sweet to her these days. I wonder why...
1. Chapter 1

Being a best or close friend of the gang, I am having a rather hectic life. Nevertheless, I wouldn't trade my friendship with either of them for anything. Stefan and Damon began to argue over some petty little disagreement in the background and I rolled my eyes. I'm a vampire too and I have known them since I was one. Stefan was one and Damon was seven at the time. Now, all three of us are vampires. Stefan, Caroline, and Elena are well aware of the fact that I am hopelessly in love with Damon.

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Jane. Blue eyed, brown haired Jane. My full name is Jane Melle. Stefan is like an older brother. Caroline is my best friend of all time. She's caring and lovable, so yes, I love her. Alaric is my good friend, he's very important to me. Elena has always been there for me. Damon… Damon is the boy I have been in love with since I was seven years old, so about one hundred fifty years or so around there. He is also my very good friend that I tend to get nervous around at times. As difficult as it is, I travel with Stefan. I haven't seen Damon in the past fifteen years until he came to Mystic Falls as well so, I rarely see him, and it is the most challenging thing I ever had to do.

"Shut up, both of you, please. My head is beginning to hurt," Caroline complained to Damon and Stefan who were still fighting and I laughed.

"Shut it, Blondie," Damon said and Stefan sighed.

"Don't be mean," I said, raising my eyebrows

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving me off.

Why did his comment hurt me? Because he would never have said that to Elena or Katherine. He wouldn't wave them off like he did to me. Damon's the perfect guy- to the woman he's in love with. Recently, he claimed that he is over Katherine and Elena both. I cleared my throat and looked away. Elena eyed me to ensure that I was okay. I smiled at her because I hate to worry people. She smiled back with a tiny glint of sympathy in her eyes. She then stood up from the couch.

"All of you, please behave," she demanded.

"Of course, Elena," Damon obeyed. See?!

"I-I have to go," I said, my voice breaking as I felt my eyes water. I went into the closest room.

Why would he obey her like that? As if he actually got over her! My tears began to gently fall from my blue eyes.

"Oh, Jane," Caroline said as she made her way over to me.

"Caroline, I am so sorry that you had to come after me," I said, as she wiped my tears with her hand.

"Don't say sorry, unless you have a reason to be. Come on, let's go," she said.

As we entered the room, no one questioned why I left. Damon didn't question why I left because he was unaware of my feelings for him. Maybe Elena and Stefan made an excuse up. Obviously, they did, they always do.

"Back!" I said enthusiastically and Stefan eyed me, emotionless. I nodded to him.

"Anyone hungry?" Damon inquired.

"Hell Yeah," Caroline replied.

"Ew," Elena said, I couldn't blame her, she was the only human here.

"I am going to get a bunny. Stefan, you coming?" I asked.

"You stay here. I'll get two, one for you and one for me," Stefan said.

"Why are you guys vegetarians?" Damon asked.

"Because I don't like to hurt living things," I answered and I could see Stefan looking at Damon wide-eyed.

"Animals are living things," Damon reasoned.

"Don't tell her!" Stefan exclaimed as Damon finished his sentence.

Coming to realization, I said "In that case, I will starve."

Stefan and Damon rolled their eyes and Caroline huffed. For a vampire, I am quite unique. I have control. I am quiet, not confident. I don't like to fight, kill, hurt, and inflict pain on others. I am not violent. However, I am headstrong and stubborn. This fact slips Damon's mind all the time. Reluctantly, Stefan hunted for only himself. In a couple minutes, they came back full.

"So, you're really not going to eat?" Damon asked, as if challenging me.

"Not if I bring pain to an innocent," I declared.

Maybe he remembered how headstrong I am, because he then said, "Jane, please eat. You'll starve and decay."

"So be it," I said, not willing to change my mind.

"Princess, please eat," he begged in a sweet gentle tone.

At his words and tone, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan were shocked.

"Nope," I responded, not paying much attention to his words or tone like the others.

"Jane, if you don't eat, I will hurt myself," Damon declared.

"Yeah, right! Like you'd do anything to that precious body and face of yours," Caroline sassed back.

Damon took a stake and poked it hard and deep in his stomach. I couldn't bear the sight of him in pain.

"Damon, stop. I will drink animal blood," I gave in.

"Good," he commented as he helps his wound.

"I'll go hunting with you. I need to talk to you anyways," Stefan said and I nodded to him.

As soon as we were out of Damon's earshot, Stefan said,"What was that?"

"I-I don't know. He'd do that for any friend of his Don't make it a big deal," I said.

"It is a big deal," Stefan replied, emphasizing on the 'is'.


	2. Chapter 2

After drinking bunny blood, Stefan and I went back to the house I walked to the room we were previously in.

"Caroline? Can you sleep over?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

There are seven rooms in the house. One is Damon's. One is Stefan's and one is mine.

"Jane, what do girls do at sleepovers?" Damon asked with almost a teasing hint in his voice.

"They talk about cute guys, so don't worry we won't talk about you," Caroline sassed at him.

"Blondie, shut it," he said, groaning.

"Goodnight," I said quietly.

"Goodnight, Jane, Blondie," Damon said.

"Night, Damon," Caroline said.

She and I sat on my bed doing pedicures and manicures. After that, we talked very quietly about Damon, and Matt. Then, we decided to sneak up on Damon's stuff. I quietly entered in his room tippy-toed. Caroline waited for me in my room. I suddenly felt a hand on my mouth. Fear grew inside me. The hand went off my mouth and I was about to scream. The figure put both hands on either side of me. My head was near his chest. I looked up.

"It's just me, Jane," Damon's voice said.

"Um… oh," I said slightly embarrassed and he smirked.

"So, what were you doing in my room, anyways?" He questioned.

"Nothing, we, uh, we wanted to get some dirt on you and stuff," I responded, cheeks red.

"Interesting, the only dirt you guys are unaware of, is the girl I am in love with. Trust me, I'd rather keep you guys away from that, you rowdy gossipers," he said, almost jokingly.

"Um… oh, okay," I said trying not to be fazed by this fact.

"Oh, okay," he mimicked me and I blushed.

I tried to push him away to get through to my room, but I never use my vampire strength, so he was too strong for me. My failed attempts seemed to humor him because he laughed.

"It's four A.M." Damon remarked.

"I am quite aware," I commented.

"It's too late and dark for you to be wandering around snooping in my stuff to get some dirt on me," he said huskily.

"Uhm… Damon, I should go," I commented.

"Why? When you were snooping around, you didn't want to go," he whispered in my ear, his lips dangerously close to my ear.

"Uhm… Damon," I urged.

"Uhm… Jane," he mimicked.

"Damon, come on," I said.

"Jane, come on," Caroline whined ironically as she entered the room.

"Shut it, Blondie, please," Damon said, almost begging, but straining.

"Um… Damon, let go," I said sternly and Stefan must've heard from his vampire hearing and came in.

He sighed and said, "Damon, come on." Damon smirked and moved his hands to let me go through.

I quickly went to my room, flustered. Stefan was smirking a lot. Around me, he's like he was around Lexi, he's like my brother. As I left the room I overheard Stefan talking to Damon.

"You can't scare her like that," Stefan tried to reason.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's amusing," Damon argued and Stefan sighed and left the room. Of course, he would be amused. He always said I am too innocent to be a vampire.

Awakened, Elena came out to see the noise. I guess she figured out what was going on because she had the look of realization on her face, however it was four A.M. so without a word we all fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms toward the sky. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. As I put on my clothes on. I was simply wearing a red gown for the Founder's Party. All of us got dressed. Today, Damon looked amazing as usual. He was wearing a tuxedo that fit his body and torso very well. As I passed by him, he smelled amazing. As I passed, he gave me one of those wide smirks.

We all left the house all together, in two different cars. Damon, Elena, and me were in one car. Respectfully, I sat in the back. Caroline and Stefan decided to go together in a different car because they had to stop to get Caroline's dress. Elena was wearing a beautiful emerald gown that tied back around her neck and showed off her cleavage. Her hair was tied back in elegant hair do. Anyways, we reached the designated area. Damon came around the car to get the doors. After, he opened Elena's door, he left with her. I gaped. Instead of saying anything, I just opened the door and let myself outside. I felt a slight breeze whipping in my face making my eyes water. Oh boy! No, please, not this! My tears began to fall, one by one, never seeming to stop. I felt a hand on upper arm. Oh god! I turned around. It was Caroline.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I promise," I replied, giving nothing away. "I just need some time alone."

She nodded, even though it was evident that it was hard for her to leave me alone. I ran into the woods, and sat on some rock and just cried.

It was shocking that my gown still looked presentable when I returned. I entered the gigantic building. It looked ancient. But as I entered, through the foyer, I saw it a chandelier and marble floors. It was…beautiful. I saw Caroline, her blonde hair showing in the corner. I made a beeline to her. Saying "Excuse me" over and over again, I finally made it to her. She gave me a smile. One that was contagious.

I smiled and she was reassured that I was fine; I could tell. Stefan eyed me and came over.

"What happened? You should've gotten here before us," Stefan pointed out.

"Uhm… well, I," I was saying before Caroline cut me off.

"She was crying," Caroline butt in.

"It was just wind that blew in my eyes," I explained, hoping they'd get off my case.

"What really is it?" Stefan asked knowingly.

"Damon," I summed up and Stefan nodded.

"Look, you have to get over him," Stefan said.

"I know," I declared.

Caroline looked at me sympathetically and I looked down. I saw Stefan asking Elena to dance. She agreed and they began to dance on the dance floor. Damon came over to us and I walked away, knowing he would ask Caroline to dance. Instead, I found Caroline dancing with Matt when I eyed the dance floor.

"Jane, want to dance?" Damon asked.

"No, thanks," I said as politely as I could.

"Why not?" he bluntly asked.

"Because I got two left feet," I said, trying to get away from him.

"Lies. Stefan told me that in the 60s when he danced with you, you were the best," Damon said.

"No," I responded.

"Come on," he urged me.

I felt someone come up behind me and I turned around.

"Hey, do you want to dance with me?" Jeremy asked.

"Uhm… yeah, sure," I said, brushing a hair behind my ear shyly. I had to move on right? Moving on I shall do!

As Jeremy and I danced, we talked. He was Elena's brother so I constantly saw him. Throughout the dance, as we talked, we developed this friendship in a good three minutes. It was a slow dance, so it was sweet. He kissed my cheek on the end and I bit my lip, trying not to smile.

"Ditched me for Jeremy, I see," Damon said, as I made my way over to the drinks table. I honestly didn't know if I should've been happy or not. Was he...jealous?

"Well, I didn't want him to feel bad. Plus, he's my friend now too" I responded.

"And I have been your friend since you were seven so like one hundred something years ago," Damon argued.

"You want to dance?" Stefan asked me as he approached us.

"Go dance with Elena," I said and smiled at him.

"No, I already did. Come on," He said. He took the drink from my hand, set it on the table, and led me to the dance floor. I danced with Stephan for a couple of minutes, and Damon came over to us.

"May I cut in?" he asked and I nodded strainingly and watched as Stefan went to go ask Caroline to dance.

"Sure." I said. He almost pushed Stephan over and took my hand. He put his right hand on my waist and held a little too hard. It started to hurt.

"Stop, you're hurting me," I said and he loosened his grasp on me.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

"Why do you want to dance with me so bad?" I asked.

"Why can't I just want to dance with you?" He responded.

"Nope, as you said years and years ago when we were eleven, you would never touch me as I am so unattractive," I said, rolling my eyes at the last part.

"I was eleven," he pointed out.

"That didn't stop you from dancing with the blond girl when you were eleven," I argued.

"Look, just dance with me," he said.

"Do you want to make another girl jealous?" I asked, emphasis on the another.

"That was one time and it was like ages ago," he said.

"It was for Katherine. You're probably just using me to make Elena jealous, aren't you?" I said angrily.

"Just dance," he said impatiently.

"No, you always do this, I am a person, not just something you can use," I argued getting mad. His grip got harder but I didn't care. I was angry.

"You're talking nonsense, Jane." He said obviously getting angry.

"Oh, stop lying to me." I practically whisper-screamed.

"I'm not lying to you!" He angrily whispered. We stopped dancing. I took my hand away from his. I took a step back.

"Sure you aren't." I said back, clearly annoyed. I walked away. Wait. What just happened? I had never done that to anyone. I had lashed out to him for a no reason. There was this voice in my head that kept telling me that I done the right thing. I was just so confused. Elena approached me.

"It's time to go. Plus, I'm getting tired," she practically dragged me out of there. It turned out be that we were the last ones to come out of the building. We got into the same cars as before. I was ashamed. I sat in the back again and Elena in the passenger seat and Damen driving. I took deep breaths in and out. What was happening to me?

When we got to the house, I practically ran inside. I ran up the stairs, managing not to trip on my gown. I practically tore my heels off. Tears began to stream down my face. Who would want to deal with me? I cry all the time and now I'm a mess. Tears streamed harder. I shed off the gown and threw into the corner of my room. I opened the hair do I had made earlier. I ran into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror that hung above my sink. My mascara and eyeliner had started to smear all over my face. I took some soap and washed all the make-up off my face. I put on my tank top and shorts. I walked back in my bedroom.

I stopped in my tracks. Oh God! Not now! Not again! I saw Damon sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked up from the ground. I wasn't wearing any make up! Usually, even with make up I am not the prettiest girl in the world, and now I must look hideous! He started to say something but I put my hand up in order to stop him.

"Look Damon, it's late. I want to go to sleep. I'm really tired. Please," I said.

"It's five P.M." he stated and I cursed under my breath.

"Well, I'm still tired. We'll talk later." I said. He reached out to grab me but I stepped away. "Go away Damon." I said, quickly losing my patience.

"Jane, please just listen."Damon tried to convince me.

"Damon, just leave." My voice was low but felt as sharp as ice. He flinched. He turned around and left the room, slamming the door on the way out. I sighed. God, what was wrong with me? Why did you just do that, Jane? I walked to the side my bed and laid down into my fluffy sheets and placed my head into my soft pillows. I instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Jane. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Caroline standing right next to my bed. As I rose up from my bed and stretched my arms, my stomach grumbled so loudly. I grabbed my stomach.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, about eight o'clock in the morning. Why?" Caroline stated flatly.

WHAT? My eyes widened. How many hours had it been since I even ate anything? I counted mentally. My eyes grew wider.

"What happened? You looked scared!" Carolina questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't had anything to eat in like hours!"

"Don't worry about it," Caroline said.

I rushed downstairs. Elena looked strange.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Damon just yelled at me for coming in between you guys," Elena said and I let out a sigh.

I rushed upstairs. I entered in Damon's room without knocking. He turned around from where he was standing.

"Jane I wa-," He started to say something, but I quickly cut him off.

"Save it,"I snapped. "You yelled at Elena for no reason. It is not her fault, it is yours. But then again, when have you ever cared about me?" I said.

"You're my friend. Of course, I care about you," he said.

"Do you Damon? Doubt it. You never cared about me or anyone besides Katherine, Elena, Caroline, and your brother, you never care about how I ever felt. You always hurt my feelings. It hurts. Okay? Just stop." And with that I walked away.

He whipped in front of me. Hands on either side of my face. I was trapped.

"When have I ever hurt you?" He asked.

"When we were kids, all the time. You always bullied me back then," I explained.

"We were young, I was stupid back then," he reasoned.

"And you're not now?" I shot back.

"What is wrong with you? You were fine yesterday morning," he said.

"I'm just hungry," I responded back.

"Yeah, I can see that," he commented making me angrier.

Then all of a sudden he grabbed both my hands, and pushed me in his body. I gasped as my head was snuck into his chest.

"Let's make up," he said.

"Uh-uh, I am angry at you," I said.

"Please," he said, wrapping his arms around me so that we were hugging.

In his embrace, I obeyed his command. "Okay, fine," I said and he smiled.

"Good, now that we are friends again, what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"You remembered?" I said, shocked.

"Of course I remembered your birthday!" He said. "Just because we haven't celebrated it together for fifteen years doesn't mean I forgot it."

"I guess I'm just surprised," I said.

"You shouldn't be," he replied.

I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes bore into mine. Someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry, were we interrupting something?" Caroline and Elena said.

"Nope," I said and Damon let out a disgruntled yes and I glared at him.

"So?" I asked them.

"We need you at the moment," Elena said and I made my way over to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and Damon, what's up?" Caroline asked, smirking.

"Nothing, we're just friends, okay?" I said.

"Okay," they said in a tone that evidently showed they didn't believe me.

"If you lovely ladies are done talking about me, I would like to speak to Barbie," Damon said, coming in. Damn his vampire hearing that he always uses!

Even though, Damon would never admit it, after Caroline became a vampire, Damon thought of her as an actual friend. I heard discreet whispering. After a few minutes ticked by, Caroline and Damon came out.

"So," Caroline said.

"Hey, guys, Elena, Caroline, school now, let's go," Stefan said, coming out dressed and ready for school.

Even though, I am the same age as Stefan, I refuse to go through high school again. How many more times will I be the nerdy cheerleader? I am only a cheerleader due to my vampire reflexes and I love to read so that makes me nerdy. I wasn't envious of them one bit for having to go to school. They left for school, while Damon and I just stood there looking at each other.

"Now, Jane, what shall we do?" Damon asked.

"Well, usually, I go do off my, how did you put it, oh yes, girly things, but I have got to ask, what do you have in store for us today?" I replied with a smile on my face and he laughed.

"Let's go, get a drink, and stuff," Damon said as he got his jacket on. "What? No jacket?" he asked.

"I'm too cool for that stuff," I said cockily and we headed out. We sprinted out to the grill or in Damon's terms, the bar. As soon as we got there, he ordered to Bourbons as usual. Alaric was teaching at school so I had to be his drinking buddy for today and many other days when he feels like getting drunk when Alaric is busy. With a quick drink, we left surprisingly. Going unnoticed by us, the rain had began to pour. No wonder we were the only ones in the grill or bar. Damn! I left my jacket because apparently I was too cool for that. Standing outside the door of the Grill or bar, waiting for Damon, felt longer than it really was. I was standing in the shade so I wasn't drenched… yet. Abruptly, Damon appears out of the Grill and looks at the rain and smirks.

"Are you really too cool for a jacket, princess?" he said and I bite my lip. He took off his jacket, still smirking and put it on me, ensuring that my arms actually went into the sleeve as it was too cold to do the romantic thing where the female doesn't put her arms in the sleeves.

"No way," I said.

"Princess, it is pouring, you are going to be sick," he tried to convince me.

"Damon, if you don't wear this jacket, I am not moving," I said.

"If you don't wear this jacket, I'll take a stake through my heart," Damon said.

"Seriously? Every time something doesn't go your way regarding me, you're going to hurt yourself!" I exclaimed.

"It is your weakness," he said, emphasizing on the 'is'.

"Fine, but when you do get sick, which you will, you have to let me heal you, deal?" I said.

"Promise, princess," he said and then he grabbed my hand and I smiled at him, and I could tell I was looking at him with nothing but love in my eyes. Hand in hand, we ran back home.

As soon as we got back, he started coughing. I felt so bad. So, I quickly made some tea for him. I walk back into the main room with a tea cup to see him drinking Bourbon. Immediately, I snatched it out his hands.

"Jane," he said in a whiny voice.

"Damon, you promised," I said. He got up and we were so close to each other right now. If I leaned in about two inches, we would be kissing! I cleared my throat and pushed him down so he sat on the sofa and then pushed him down again so he laid down on the sofa. I put a blanket over him and he pulled me so our faces were very close.

"What is it, Damon?" I asked.

"You are beautiful," he said romantically, but I don't think he intended to.

"If we're just handing out compliments we don't mean, then Damon you are the best person on Earth," I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Seriously though. You're like one hundred something. Why so insecure still?" he questioned and I didn't answer. I simply handed him his tea and sat in the remaining space on the couch and smiled at him.

"Damon, why so many questions?" I asked.

"Why not many answers?" he shot back.

"Fair enough," I replied.

I got up only to be pulled down again by Damon. His hand still on mine from pulling me down, he looked at me.

"You are beautiful, if you ever need reminding, I'm here," Damon said and I got up.

"Do you need anything, Damon?" I asked.

"Yes. I do, in fact. I need to be in my room on my own bed and I need you to lie down next to me," Damon answered, looking me straight in the eye.

"Fine," I said and he and I walked to his room. He stripped his shirt and got dresses in his pajamas which were red. I've seen him like this every night before we go to bed, yet this is so different. I went to my room and speed changed into my pajamas: a tank top and cute blue plaid pajamas that reached my ankle. Damon was already laid down. Thinking he was asleep, I decided to go to my own room. I put out the lights on his room.

"Hey! I want you lying next to me," Damon said.

"Sorry, I thought you were already asleep," I said, startled.

"So when I am asleep, you'll cheat me," he said, jokingly.

"Of course not," I said, lying next to him.

I didn't want to touch him because that would seem awkward. Damon put the comforter on me and put his arm around. My head was buried in his chest and his hand was on my waist. Hesitating, I put on my arm around his back.

"Goodnight, princess," he said.

"Goodnight, Damon," I said quietly.

We both fell asleep in each others arms and the next day…

"Good morning, guys. Happy Birthday Jane!" Caroline, Stefan, and Elena said simultaneously and we both woke up.

"Good morning, guys," Damon said and I stayed quiet looking down, knowing they would tease me when they got me alone.

"You guys were sleeping together," Stefan stated the obvious.

"Not in that way," I quickly said and Damon laughed.

"Sure," Caroline said sarcastically. They all knew the truth, they just wanted to tease me. I coughed. Oh no! If he was sick and I slept in his embrace, … then I am sick… on my birthday. Damon looked at me amused when the look of worry etched into my face.

"Princess, I shall take care of you," Damon said and Stefan smirked at me and they all left except Damon.

He convinced me to lie down on his bed again. He brought me some tea and refused to let me get up for even the bathroom. Every time I took the blankets off, he made sure they went on again. Annoyed, I gave him a glare and he smiled.

"Princess, please stop," he said.

"Damon," I complained and coughed. He quickly put his hand on my forehead and sighed in relief.

"It's only a cough," he said relaxed and gave me some soup.

"What soup is this?" I asked.

"Not chicken, you're vegetarian," he said.

"Wait a minute, can vampires even get sick?" Elena asked popping into Damon's room without a warning.

"Yes, of course they can," Damon replied as if she was stupid and it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tasted the soup. It was tomato soup. It was my favorite. I wondered how he knew that. I must've told him when we were kids or something. I quickly drank up and was about to get up to put the bowl in the kitchen, but Damon did so.

"Damon, I feel fine now," I said.

"Okay," he said hesitantly.

Then, I went to Stefan's room and we talked about all this. Stefan claims that Damon might actually be in love with me. Yeah right! He has Caroline and Elena right in front of him. Why would he even think about me? When we were kids, he started my inferiority complex. When he was twenty one and I was fourteen, he used to constantly tease me saying I wasn't as attractive as the other girls. Once, he used to me to make Katherine jealous by dancing with me. Stefan said he teased me because he fancied me, but I didn't buy it and I still don't. I still considered Damon my friend though and since the 1920's he's been acting like a real one. After Stefan and I talked for three hours, I was heading to my room and it was about 2:00 A.M. I was tippy-toeing so I wouldn't wake Damon I entered, I found Damon sitting on my bed.

"Yes, Damon?" I asked, exhausted.

"Who made you that insecure that you still think you aren't worthy after one hundred and who-knows how many years?" Damon asked.

"The man that I am in love with," I admitted and his expression softened.

"That man sucks," he said.

"No, he's wonderful, truly. He's just-," I started to say, but then he cut me off.

"No, if he doesn't realize what he is missing out on, then he sucks," Damon states matter-of-factly.

"Damon, go to bed," I said, raising an eyebrow and he laid down on my bed. I gave him a questioning look and sighed. I went to his room. There is absolute no way that I am being teased again by those three or being convinced by Stefan for what I hope, but can never occur. I laid down on his bed. He super speeded his way to me and we slept in the same position we were last night. In his embrace, I was speechless.

The next day, there was no teasing. Damon must've been up already as he wasn't in bed. With a smile, I got up to find it was late morning. That means they didn't tease us because they can, but because they were at school. Damon walked up to me. He eyed me and smirked.

"Pretty up, princess, we are hitting the grill," Damon said.

"Business or fun?" I asked.

"Maybe a bit of both," Damon said mysteriously and I smiled.

I quickly freshened up and wore some skinny tight black jeans, a black leather jacket, a black shirt, and black combat boots. I also curled my hair. I got out of my room to find Damon all ready to go. He wolf whistled when he saw me and I raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a black shirt underneath his black leather jacket and black jeans with black dress shoes. How ironic that we were matching? We also pulled out our black shades at the same time.

"Let's not be those people who wear shades at night," I said and he nodded and we both took off our sunglasses.

Smiling as I did so, we both walked out of the house. We reached the grill soon enough. Damon ordered three Bourbons. I was about to ask why, but Alaric showed up. Alaric was a really good friend of mine. He knows of my love for Damon and he is always there for me through thick and thin. He never left my side. I gave Alaric a hug and he hugged back. Then, we both laughed a bit and sat down. He sat next to Damon and I sat next to him. We all took our glasses in hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching at the moment?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh, Jane, I called in sick today. Needed to spend time with this lame excuse of a man and you," Alaric said and I laughed.

Alaric and I talked for most of the time and Damon was really rude the entire time. Maybe the alcohol got to him or something. As the hours ticked on by, it was ready to go home. I tried to support Damon who had way too many drinks. He stood up perfectly fine without my help though. We walked outside.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Jane, don't talk to me. Go talk to Alaric," Damon said.

"Damon, come on," I replied and it started raining. Damon rolled his eyes and took off his jacket and handed it to me. I refused to accept it looking away. I took my jacket off.

"Look, if you don't stop being annoyed by me, then I guess I shall stay out here cold," I said.

"Jane, ugh, fine. I am no longer annoyed at you," he said, but I was too smart for him.

"Or Alaric?" I asked.

"Or Alaric," he agreed and I quickly put my jacket on and he put his jacket on me.

"Wear it," I said.

"Are we having another fight about this again?" he asked so I wore the jacket and we super sped back home.

We came home, drenched to find Stefan with crossed arms.

"Good evening, Stefan," I said.

"Good evening," he said and I could tell he was mad. "Mind explaining why you are drenched."

"Sure, if I could change my clothes first, it'd be great though," I said and he nodded.

I quickly changed to some comfy pajamas and came down. It looked like Damon already got Stefan happy. I opened up a notebook Stefan gave me yesterday for my birthday and began to write in it. Unlike Stefan I didn't keep diaries, however I wrote stories. I only accept presents from Stefan on my birthday. Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Alaric can't give me any because I simply don't believe in it. I am dead, not alive, so a birthday is useless. However, Stefan has seen me alive, you can argue that Damon has as well, but the moments Stefan and I had together are more sentimental as Damon spent most of our childhood bullying me. He doesn't remember it though, not much anyways.

I was thinking a story about war and their cold times. Stefan served in 1960, and I wasn't allowed to go. He didn't want me to see those things. Lexi could go, however, because she was stronger. I, for that time period, stayed alone at Stefan's old apartment.

"Hey, mind if I come in? Of course you don't," Damon's voice said.

"Yeah, sure. By the way, you are always going to be my friend, always, no matter who I talk to, ever," I said.

"I know," he said like he actually knew that.

"Okay," I said befuddled.

"Anyways, I got to ask. Usually, I would just never do this, but the thing is I got to. I am in love with this beautiful girl who deserves so much more than me. I can't just wave around my body and she'll come to me, because she won't. This isn't like Katherine. My feelings for her are stronger than they ever were for anyone," Damon said.

"Damon, I am sure she will love you no matter what," I said as water filled my eyes. He was truly in love with another and his feelings were so strong. He smiled and left the room. I ran to Stefan's room and just cried. Elena and he just held me until I was done. I didn't tell them what was wrong, I think they could guess it was Damon. Elena whispered to me that everything was going to be all right. Stefan tried to calm me down to get me to stop crying. Elena decided to sleep with me for the night. She held me as I cried.

The next morning, I awoke to Caroline yelling my name and throwing water on my face. I groaned and got up. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric all sitting up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Move on," Alaric said bluntly and Elena gave him a look.

"It is for the best," Elena said.

"I don't want to see you hurt anymore," Caroline said.

"He isn't the right guy," Stefan said.

"Okay, guys. You are right. I will move on," I said confidently.

I freshened up and put some clothes on. I wore oversized white sweatpants and an oversized blue hoodie. My hair was in a side braid. I looked, in Caroline's definition, 'cute and comfy.' I headed out the door to go to the Grill with Alaric who was going there to meet up with Damon. We both entered the grill and Jeremy made his way over to us.

"Hey, Jane, Can I talk to you for a minute here?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said smiling.

"Do you want to hang out some time?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"Why the thanks?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I can tell that Elena and Caroline told you to do this so it would make Damon jealous and you're actually in love with Bonnie so it would also make her jealous," I said quietly so Damon wouldn't hear from across the bar and Jeremy smiled.

"Very well then, Ms. Genius. When shall we hang out? How about now? I see both of them here," Jeremy said and I grinned and we both knew we weren't just hanging out to make them jealous, we were hanging out to become closer friends.

We went to the pool table and he demonstrated how to play romantic style, but other than that we did nothing but talk. We decided that it was too foul of us to mess with their minds if they actually loved us and to be close friends and nothing more. When Damon was ready to go, so was I. We both headed out the door together.

"Damon?" I asked feeling the deja vu come on.

"Jane? Are you dating Jeremy?" Damon asked me.

"No, but he's a good friend of mine," I admitted and Damon smiled.

"Who is the man you're in love with?" Damon asked.

"Who is girl you are in love with?" I shot back.

"Fair enough," Damon said. "Woah! Deja vu."

"I know right," I said and we both laughed and walked back home.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we entered the house, Caroline, Stefan, and Elena were dancing around.

"Hey, a party I wasn't invited to,"I said.

"Truth or dare?" Stefan asked.

"Yes!" we all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

"Truth," she said smiling.

"Who is the most beautiful boy you have ever seen?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan, now don't be offended, oh dear god, but it is Taylor Lautner," Elena admitted and we all laughed except Stefan.

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Elena asked.

"Truth," Stefan said smirking.

"Who is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?" Stefan said and I looked at him to warn him to lie and say Elena. Thankfully, he eyed me so he could get the message.

"You," he said to Elena and she awed.

"Truth or Dare, Damon," Stefan asked.

"Dare," Damon said smirking as if Bring it on!

"I dare you to tell us who this girl you admire is," Stefan said and I looked at him wide eyed.

"Easy. A beautiful girl, that is the girl I admire, a beautiful girl," Damon said and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Well played brother," Stefan said and Damon smirked in response.

"Truth or Dare, Jane?" Damon asked.

"Dare," I said, my vampire senses kicking in.

"Very well, then. I dare you to drink my blood straight from the wrist," Damon said and my eyes widened. I wasn't feeling so brave and daring now.

"I don't think so," Stefan said.

"Stefan, you have been drinking animals for control, she has been because she has a soft heart. To drink blood from me is no problem. I am not exactly living," Damon argued.

"It is a really personal thing to do," Caroline said strongly.

"It's not like we're lovers or anything. It's only personal if the people doing it are, you know, personal," Damon said.

"I'll do it," I said quietly.

Damon kept his beautiful blue eyes on me. He let out his wrist as I hesitantly bit it and drank some blood. I drank very little. I swallowed and gasped. I let go of his wrist as it mended itself.

"Truth or Dare, Caroline," I said.

"Dare," Caroline said and I knew she was going to pick dare.

"I dare you to tell me the details of your love life because Elena and I have been dying to know," I said.

"Well I am not dating anyone because of Klaus since he drove Tyler out of town," Caroline said.

"Ah," I said

"Yeah," Caroline said, looking down at the floor.

"It doesn't matter anyways," I said, trying to console her.

After round one, we all decided we were done. I quickly went to my room and changed into my pajamas and fell asleep. The next morning, I decided to stay in bed. Stefan entered my room.

"You want breakfast in bed?" Stefan asked.

"I want extra sleep in bed," I argued.

"Too bad," Damon said, entering the room. I frowned at him.

"We have stuff to do," Damon said.

"No, we don't," I said.

"I am going out of town for a few days and I need you to accompany me," Damon said.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Pack now," he said.

I got up out of bed, showered, dressed myself, and picked out clothes. I shoved the apparels into my suitcase. I was ready in about an hour and then Damon decided to slack off and not pack so I helped him with his packing. In about thirty minutes we were done. Damon was driving. I sat in the passenger seat.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Grandma's house," he said and I thought 'Dora reference.'

"Dora," I said and I laughed.

"No, we are going to your grandma's house," Damon said seriously and I widened my eyes.

"No way, I refuse," I said,

"Just because you don't get along with her does not mean we all don't. I have been visiting her a lot when you and Stefan left me. She's actually my friend now." Damon said.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

My grandmother gave birth to my mother when she was married. Then, she left her husband and daughter to run off with some man. The man turned her at age twenty nine. My mom, dad, and grandfather died when I was one years old in a fire, so I was sent to closest family friends, the Salvatores.

My grandmother does visit me at times, like every twenty years or so to see how I am doing. We don't get along very well. She left her family just like that, which I was terribly against.

"Cheer up," Damon said and for the rest of the car ride I didn't speak to him. He didn't seem to notice though as he put loud blaring music on.

We knocked on the door and stepped in. Only she lived there so we didn't have to be invited in. I was stiff and Damon was relaxed. Damon gave her a warm hug. She eyed me and she let out her arms. I quickly hugged her and let go just as fast. Damon gave me a look of disappointment. Damon and my grandmother kept talking. She asked us about Stefan. We told her a lot.

"Are you guys together?" my grandma said.

"Yeah, we came here together," Damon answered, not getting her point.

"No, just friends," I said as if I had said it for a billion times, which I probably have.

"Oh," my grandma said and eyed me and I looked down.

When Damon went in the car, giving us some alone time, my grandma whispered to me, "You guys are in love, I can tell." My eyes widened and I hugged her and ran to the car. What did my grandma know anyways? She hadn't heard when Damon was talking about this beautiful girl he was in love with. I refused to believe her and Stefan.

"What now?" I asked.

"Vegas," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I promised you we would spend your birthday together as Stefan has with you for the past fifteen years, so I thought this year is mine. I am taking you to Vegas as a late birthday present," Damon said.

"Oh, uhm, thanks, that's actually very nice of you, Damon," I said. A couple minutes after, I fell asleep. Hours later, when we reached Vegas, Damon woke me up and handed me a shawl or something, which I, without argument, wrapped around myself. I looked up at Damon and hugged him. Damon, without hesitation, hugged back.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Jane, let's go," he said, once I left his arms.

"Alright," I said and we went through a lot of the wonderful city. It was breathtakingly amazing. Damon booked a hotel room. There were two twin size beds. We both wore our pajamas and slept. The next morning, I awoke to breakfast in bed, courtesy of Damon Salvatore.

"You are the best," I said, taking a bite out of my muffin.

"I know," Damon said and I smiled at him, looking in his blue eyes.

"You know, once Stefan took me to a concert for my birthday, I don't remember whose it was, but Lexi, Stefan and I had a great time," I said, remembering old memories.

"Yeah, Lexi and Stefan mentioned it once or twice, and it was Bon Jovi" Damon said.

We left the hotel when we showered and changed clothes. Damon got back in the driving seat while I sat in the passenger seat. We drove back to Mystic Falls, and in those long hours, I fell asleep. When we reached home, I felt myself being picked up bridal style probably in the arms of Damon. I opened my eyes slightly and I was accurate. He laid me on my bed, taking my shoes off. He put the comforter on me as soon as I opened my eyes completely.

"Sorry," I said.

"For what?" Damon asked confused.

"For making you drive the entire way there and here," I said.

"Jane, I would drive anywhere, any place, anytime, for you," he said, boring into my eyes making my breath hitch. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Damon," I mumbled.

With that, I fell asleep. The next day, I awoke to Damon at noon. Stefan was at school already. Damon looked at me with disbelief.

"Waking up early?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon, please, not right now," I said.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm tired," I said with a yawn.

"Still," he said. "It's twelve o'clock. How can you still be tired?" he asked.

"I don't know, to be honest," I said. He's getting in my nerves.

"Jane," he said as he grabbed the comforters off of me. I was ready to scream now.

"Damon Salvatore! Let me sleep!" I screeched.

"Can vampires PMS?" Damon asked.

"Ugh!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Okay, yeah, I'll admit, that one was kind of bad," Damon said.

"Kind of?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. Come on," he said, wrapping me up in his arms. I hugged him back.

"I'm lonely and tired," I said. "I am going to go find people who I like to hang out with." With a smirk on my face, I got up and Damon pulled me back down. I was laid down on the bed until Caroline came in.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked Caroline.

"Well, a Founder's ball is coming up, so I need to get your measurements done for that dress," Caroline told me.

"Okay, then, Damon get out," I said.

"Here, Damon, why don't you measure her, so that I can go back to school," Caroline said and I gave her the evil eye. Damon was going to touch me in intimate places. My heart leaped at the thought.

"Okay," Damon agreed and when Caroline super speeded her way to school, he took out the measuring tape. "Arms out." With a smirk on his face, he measured everything except my chest, which was the one I was nervous for. Then, very slowly, as if teasing me, he brought the measuring tape up to my chest. Looking me in the eyes and nowhere else, he put the measuring tape around my chest, noted it measurements, and underneath it, and did the same. His face was still so close to mine. His minty breath hitting my face as if it was the only thing I could see.

"This dress better be worth it," Damon whispered and then he backed away a few inches.

"I am still so tired," I said after I regained myself.

We both, simultaneously, fell back on my bed and just laid down, not sleeping. We just laid there in silence. I got up, stretched. Then, all of a sudden, a breeze swept over and I wasn't in my room anymore. Suddenly, this man stood before me.

"Sweet, Jane," the man said as he handcuffed me and took a stake.

A few minutes later, another man appeared with Damon and handcuffed him as well. With a stake in his hand, he slit Damon's shirtless chest and stomach. Damon screamed in pain each time. He kept going to the point where Damon could not stand. With tears in my eyes, I tried to look away. The man unbuttoned my shirt, which was okay because I was wearing a sports bra. He slit my stomach, and I tried not to scream because I didn't want Damon to see me like this. Since, I didn't scream, I passed out sooner. The last thing I heard was someone say: "This is a message; Bring it!"

The next thing I knew, I was near Damon, bloodied and bruised up, with Stefan and Caroline towering high above where I sat. They healed me while Bonnie healed Damon. When I was healed I looked at Damon.

"What happened? Are you okay? I last thing I saw was you bleeding and them cutting you,' I started to panic.

"Someone had kidnapped you Jane. So, I followed them, but they caught me. So, they captured me too. But then I broke us out of there. I called for backup the second I could. They hurt you Jane. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you faster," Damon said and he kissed my head.

With tears in my eyes, I put my hand on his cheek. Everyone left us alone.

"I am in love with you. I love you," Damon said.

"I love you too," I said, as more tears spilled out.

Damon kissed me and it was passionate. I melted in the kiss.

"You are beautiful," Damon said.

"Damon, I have loved you since I was seven," I said.

"I am so sorry to make you wait this long. Hell, I couldn't wait for a year, and you waited over a hundred," he said and everyone entered in, smiling.

"Finally, you two?" Stefan said and I hugged him.

"Hey, see, we have this history where you can't hug the brother of the Salvatore you're dating," Damon said, envy evident in his voice.

"Damon," I said in a you-are-in-trouble sort of way.

"It's only been a minute of this relationship and you are already controlling me," Damon said crossly and he kissed me.

****We lived happily ever after. Stefan and Caroline ended up together finally after many hassles. Damon and I ended up together. Bonnie and Jeremy ended up together. Elena stays with us and is now completely over both boys and is a very happy, single camper. We all still resided in Mystic Falls and we will for an eternity.


End file.
